Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus processing an image signal to be displayed and a control method thereof. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof, in which a service customized corresponding to a user is provided by identifying the user.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus of the related art processes an image signal/image data received external from the image processing apparatus in accordance with a variety of image processing processes. The image processing apparatus of the related art displays the processed image signal as an image on its own display panel, or outputs the processed image signal to another display apparatus having a display panel so that the another display apparatus can display the received image signal. In other words, the image processing apparatus of the related art may have a display panel or no display panel, as long as the image processing apparatus can process the image signal. For example, the former includes a television (TV), and the latter includes a set-top box.
With recent developments in technology, various functions have been added and/or extended on the image processing apparatus. For example, a household TV or the like image processing apparatus in the related art allows one or more user accounts to be registered by a user, and then provides customized services corresponding to the user accounts in accordance with the login of the user account. The image processing apparatus of the related art requires a user to previously specify identification (ID) and a password for login to the user account. Thereafter, when a user inputs the information about the ID and password through character or numeral buttons provided in a remote controller, the image processing apparatus of the related art allows the user account corresponding to the input information to log on.